The 66th hunger Games
by ama118623
Summary: Submit your tributes then watch as they battle *Open*
1. The tributes

The Tributes

District 1

Female: Nat Jenning, 17

Male: Crimson Night, 17

District 2:

Female: Marilynn Rockford, 16 (sorry it was full)

Male: Halter "Halt" Dren, 18

District 3:

Female: Rhiannon Lash, 14

Male: Arklin Kinnely, 17

District 4:

Female: Brooke Carswell, 16

Male: Koy Baker, 17

District 5:

Female: Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham, 14

Male: Aatami Jumpester, 12 **he will not win**

District 6:

Female: Ivy Windell, 15

Male: Jase Strat, 13

District 7:

Female: Laurel March, 17

Male: Zam Frettage, 17

District 8:

Female: Jaila Lumerwell, 17

Male: Aaron Weaver, 18

District 9:

Female: Lexra Trestopt, 15 (sorry it was taken)

Male: Cropen "Stelter" Frose, 17(sorry it was full)

District 10:

Female: Kallaba Queltole, 14

Male: Daryl Rivers, 16 (sorry it was full)

District 11:

Female: Selena (Sel) Yodis, 16

Male: Travis Soren, 14

District 12:

Female: Achelois 'Ace' Petals, 16

Male: Caelan Brown, 17

**You can send in more than one tribute**.

Extras: Colemet Singfern


	2. Nat Jennings

Nat Jennings POV District 1

"Wake up, Nat. It's the day of the reaping." Carrie said poking me in the cheek.

"Unghhhhh." I grunted rolling over on my stomach.

"Get up, now!" Carrie's mom hollers from the kitchen downstairs.

"Kay!" We both call at the same time. We both laugh and stand up to get ready. I put on my white skirt and my blue lacy short sleeved shirt. I put on my locket and open it. I sigh looking at my family portrait. I feel my lips quiver as I recall that dreaded day.

_I was at my districts training center practicing my aim with knife throwing when I heard shouts outside. Somehow I knew it was my family in danger. I ran out the building ignoring my couch's shouts. I got there in time to see half of my home collapse. I shrieked running towards the remains of my house praying my family got out. I knew the didn't but, I kept running. I could've touched the other half when it came crashing down. I dodged a brick that almost claimed my life. I started sobbing hysterically. I couldn't move. Two little hands had to pull me away from the remanding of my home, my family, my world. The tow hands belonged to Carrie and she brought me to her home hand dealt with all of my crap. Within days I was welcomed to her home and family._

I shook my head to come back to the present. I blinked away my tears of hurt and gratitude. I grabbed a brush and brushed my long black hair looking in the cracked mirror. My gray eyes looked up and down my long slender body. They rested on my face. _Would I survive the Hunger Games? _ I thought of all my years of training and how I won't have a family that will distract me. Yes, I think I would. At least I would have a better chance than most. I smiled knowing I would never be reaped. Only volunteers participated in the Hunger games from our district so I had no need to worry. Why they volunteer is a wonder to me because your just signing your death sentence. At lest our district has a shot of winning..I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it until Carrie came down from the bathroom, grabbed an apple and we left to see who would volunteer this year.

We arrived at the town Meeting Hall right as I popped the last piece of toast in my mouth. It was so pretty here. I gasped looking up at our districts escort. You literaly had to look up. Gosh, he's tall. At least eight feet tall and green. I wondered if he was sick or just born like that.

"Wow, was he born that tall? And what about his skin? Is hesick or just weirdly colored?" I asked Carrie. She looked at me as if I was stupid or something. "What?"

"He's _altered_ to be that way, you ignorant fool!" she replied rudely.

"Well I didn't know we could do that!" I answered angrily, which doesn't happen often.

"We can't. The Capitol can." She said pulling me towards the seventeen-year-old section.

We stood there mimicking the Mayor as he begun his speech. We both knew it from heart. _He needs to come up with a new speech because the one he was giving now was not original at all._ We both giggled when one of us did something but, they thing that sent me laughing out loud was at the end, when he turned the time to our districts escort, and Carrie's face mimicked the Mayor's worried face. I laughed but, Carrie didn't instead she looked distressed. _Wow, I never could have kept a face like that for more than 2 seconds unless I meant it._ I fell silent when the escort announced his name was Crayono. _Like Crayono._ I smiled as I thought of the giant in a huge crayon costume. I shook the thought away as he pulled a paper slip out of the bowl.

"Ari Ishastic!" he shouted in the mike. We all covered our ears and looked for the 'lucky girl'. She walked out of the twelve year old section. She was not career material. She would never make it passed the bloodbath. I looked to see who would volunteer until I recalled who she was. Her father was a peacekeeper. No one was going to volunteer. I heard shouts and screams. Her parents. Her siblings. Her family. All of which she had I didn't. I now knew why people volunteer for others. Because they have something to live for while you don't. I sucked in a huge breath and shouted two words that saved one life and might've ended another.

"I volunteer!"

"Why did you do that, you fool!" Carrie shrieked." I told you NEVER do anything stupid and this qualifies as stupid!"

"Carrie, I have no family, she does. I have no siblings, she does. I have no home, she does. I have nothing to lose, she does" I explained knowing it wouldn't change anything.

" You have me! _Our_ family! _Our_ home! _Our _siblings! _Your_ life! You have everything!" she half sobbed half-shrieked.

"I have a chance to come back she doesn't." I said." It's too late! I'll try my hardest to come back." I promised as the peacekeepers took her away.

"No! You will come back. Promise m-" the door cut her off. I sat down knowing no one else would come. But the door opened and in stepped a peacekeeper. He came towards me and I cringed. Usually when a peacekeeper come towards you pain follows quickly after but, he wrapped is arms around me and started thanking me. It took me a moment to realize that this is Ari's father.

"Take care of yourself out there." He told me. I nodded.

"Will you watch my friends family? Carrie's family?" I asked.

"Of course just promise me one thing. Come home. District one needs more saints like you." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"I promise." I said promising him and Carrie as well as myself.


	3. Crimsom Night

Crimson Night POV District 1

_I coughed and tried to move my legs. No good. I shout for help but, no one __alive__can hear me. I opened my eyes only to snap them shut again. All that dust and rubble really hurts them. I started choking and coughing, and coughing, and coughing and everything went dark…._

I open my eyes just in time to see the fist coming down. I quickly rolled out of the way and got prepared to dodge the next blow.

"I'm up!"_ You old hag_, I added as an after thought. I would have said it out loud but, I would rather eat before the reaping. My stomach growled as if confirming that it was something I desired.

"Get ready then you can eat." She snarled walking out of the room.

"You mean 'then you can attempt to digest the crap I made for you with the money not spent on my expensive stinking coffee.' " I mumbled. I rolled slowly out of bed. I grabbed my black jeans and pulled them on. I pulled down my blood red shirt glancing at our mirror. I looked at my jet-black hair with crimson highlights. I then looked at my face and smiled my sexy smile.

"If you want to eat, get down here NOW!" the witch shrieked from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called running down the stairs. I looked at the half a piece of charred toast next to a pile of ashes (I assumed that was the other half). "Is this it?" I asked picking up the burnt toast and watched it disintegrate in my hands.

"Well, if you go back to the factory, we can afford more than burnt toast." she said pouring her very expensive coffee.

"Or, if you learned how to cook or, I know, bought less expensive coffee we can have some decent toast." I said giving up the idea that I was eating before the reaping. She picked up a glass cup and chucked it at me so quickly that I barely had time to avoid it. I watched it shatter against the wall, and stared at the tiny bits of glass fall to the floor. "Nice." She threw the another cup that hit me in the cheek since I didn't move out of the way quickly enough. It too shattered. "Want to brake the last one or should I?" I asked sarcastically eyeing the last remaining cup of the set.

She looked pointedly at the knives and I took the hint and cleared out. I went up to my room and opened my drawer. I grabbed my blood red ruby dropping it in my pocket. It would be my token if I ever got reaped because it was my fathers and I intended to keep it with me (I knew for a fact if I got reaped it wouldn't be here when I got back).

" GET GOING!" she roared up the stairs.

"Gladly." I mumbled walking out of the house.

I stood in the seventeen-year-old section making snide sarcastic remarks about the 'mayors' speech (everyone knew the capitol wrote it). When he finally ended, he turned the time over to the giant. He was huge. I probably would barely touch his shoulder even though I was one of the tallest of my class. I didn't bother to pay attention to what he was saying until he put is hand in the girls bowl.

"Ari Ishastic1" he shouts in the mike. I covered my ears and turned to see the daughter of a peacekeeper walking up to the staged pale in the face. _Good riddance_, I think looking at her.

"I volunteer1" I hear a shout behind me. _Why?_ I wonder looking at her I mean, everyone hates her father and she's snot too. I then, realize it is Nat Jennings who volunteered. She was the only other orphan out of the community center. _Well, I might be the only one now_, I thought. I sighed watching the escort walk over to the boys bowl and pulled out-

"Tyser Campellors!" I turned to look at the twelve-year-old section. He walked out with huge brown eyes. He looked so innocent. The capitol will crush him. He stood no chance against them. He was twelve! He shouldn't have to face the capitol. I have no family. I don't care if I go to the games.

"I volunteer!" I shout.


	4. Marilynn Rockford

Marilynn Rockford POV District 2

"Marilynn Rockford this is the last time I am going to tell you to get up!" Mom called up the stairs.

"Kay!" I say even though I just roll over and pull up the sheets.

"LIAR!" Dad roars jumping on my bed, ripping off the sheets and tickling me.

"St-st –stop Dad," "I said between giggles. "I'm too old for this."

He stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? Too old? You will never be old too old for the tickle monster!" he said tickling me again. I tried not to react but, my dad could get the biggest and toughest grown man to fall down giggling. I finally managed to get away and ran downstairs avoiding his torturous hands. I smelled the french toast before I even reached the kitchen.

"Yum!" my two younger siblings and I said at the exact same time. We all laughed at the same time grabbing plates for the toast.

"So Marilynn what are you going to wear to the reaping?" my little sister Saren asked. Any other family in a different district would have fallen silent but, District 2 always has volunteers so no need to worry

"My bright blue blouse that sparkles with my black skinnys." I said.

"You have your outfit picked out?" Dad laughed out.

"She's a teenage girl, honey." Mom replies. I laughed going upstairs to get changed. I got changed and looked in the mirror. This shirt really makes my clear aqua eyes look amazing. And it also makes my tan really look stunning. I love my dad because he is so sweet and he has a sense of style. I grab my brush and run it through my wavy auburn hair.

"Time to go Marilynn!" Dad calls. I run down the stairs and give my parents and my sis a quick hug.

"Marilynn you forgot about me!" Aaron accused pouting. I walked over to him and smiled lifting his arms. I scooped him up in hug and kissed his forehead.

"Bye, see you soon!" I called out setting Aaron down and running out the door.

…

I get there just in time to hear the same exact speech again. I stand by my friends in the sixteen year old section. And we are just being a crazy selves until we get glares from peacekeepers. We fall quiet so quickly it was funny. Our escort finally arrived five minutes after the mayor finished her speech. She introduced our escort as Love. _Maybe that's why she is Valentine Red_, I thought. She ran over to the ball and pulled out the last name I thought would ever be reaped.

"Marilynn Rockford1" Love announced. I didn't move because someone always volunteers. She called my name again and I felt my heart drop. _What if no one volunteers!_ I think hysterically. I get on the stage and she asks for volunteers.

There are none.

…

"Why didn't anyone volunteer for you, Mari?" Aaron asked sniffing.

"I don't know." I answered monotone. I felt numb. No one volunteered. The one time I needed them to. People always volunteer. Since I could remember. Why didn't they today?

"Marilynn," Dad says bringing me back to reality. "You are a smart girl. You can win this and come home."

"Yes, Mari you are smart," Saren agreed. The door opened and a peacekeeper informes them that it was time to go. "No." Saren says refusingly. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and it broke my heart.

"Saren you must go."I said though I hugged her back.

"No! You can't take her! I volunteer! I'll go instead!" she shouted squeezing tighter.

"It's too late." The peacekeeper growled. He ripped her arms off me and slmmed the door shut behind him. I could still hear her screams of protest. I let out a horrid choking sound and the tears boiled over.


	5. Halter Halt Dren

Halter "Halt" Dren POV District 2

I woke up at 3 a.m. and got dressed in the peacekeeper-training outfit. I got up and jogged over to the training center and took out my key card. I swiped it across the scanner and then walked in the peacekeeper quarters. I then went to my locker, grabbed my training gun, and my belt with everything else. I went to the line and stood in attention as everyone else was. I trainer came out and looked at us toe to head. He stopped at me and glared at my scruffy brown hair.

"I thought I told you to comb your hair." He said with as much venom possible.

"I did, sir. It just didn't help." I replied.

"Let's just say ten push ups a day until you can figure out how to get it to look decent." He said looking me in the eye.

"Fine but, why ten I mean, I could do a hundred without breaking a sweat." I said he glared at me. "Just thought you were tougher, sir." I replied to his glare.

"I meant ten push ups for everyone. Since there is thirty people in here, you might want to get started." He stated. I shrugged thinking he probably didn't even know how much push-ups I had to do.

…

I dropped off my stuff in my locker and started walking home. I saw a few kids with black eyes, bruises, and cuts. I recognized them from the fight I started yesterday. And yes I started it. I smiled and waved at them, which received some not to flattering hand gestures. I kept walking and she appeared out of nowhere.

"She is right you do have amazing eyes." Fifa said.

"What? Who? Huh?" I said confused. Ffia was Cliff's best friends little sister.

"You have amazing eyes. There like blue with golden specks around them. Andrea told me that, and as for the huh part I don't know what to be confused about." She explained. Then she just turned and left. When I got home I got out my reaping clothes. I looked at them thinking that if I got reaped I would conquer. I then pulled on my black dress shirt with my crimson red tie. I then put on my black jeans and my dress shoes. I thought of how next time I go to a reaping I might be a peacekeeper.

I went downstairs and grabbed the milk.

"What are you making?" Bryce asked. Bryce, my twin brother. He was such a jerk and that is probably why I hate him. I didn't reply as I usually don't and Cliff, my little brother made the usual joke.

"So Halter the finally cut out your tongue. What ever you did I hope it was worth being an Avox." Cliff said as I predicted.

"Get some new jokes, Cliff." Durnie said from the top of the stairs.

"Get a life." Cliff replied.

"I to busy at work. What's your excuse?" She asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house ignoring Bryce's remarks.

…

I stood with the other eighteen year olds who were torn being excited this was our last year or nervous about how many slips are in their with our names on them. I looked over to a bunch of giggling girls looking and pointing at me. They were so shallow that I was probably only the 'hot strong' guy to them. I saw Bryce a few feet in front of me and went to move away walking into a peacekeeper. He turned around and it turned out to be Arthur, a guy that was in my training class last year.

"Hey, Halter! How's it going? Have you find your way to prove yourself yet?" He asked.

"Prove myself?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you know you have to do something to prove yourself before you can be a peacekeeper." He replied.

"No, I didn't know th-"the mayor cut me off before I finished my sentence. He nodded then walked away. How in the world was I going to prove myself worthy of the job? I was think so hard I missed the speech and the girls reaping. I looked up to see who would get chosen when I realized this is how I would prove myself. I sucked in a breath and shouted…

"I volunteer!"

…

"Why? Why?" my family took turns asking. I didn't answer them.

"Guys, could I have a moment with him alone?" Durnie asked. They nodded and left knowing that she's the only one with a chance of getting a reply out of me. "Why?" she asked when the door shut behind them.

"I need to prove myself to become a peacekeeper." I replied.

"Do you think you'll die?" She asked monotone.

"I know that it can go both ways." I replied just as bland.

"That's all I need to know." She said walking out.


	6. Rhiannon Lash

Rhiannon Lash POV District 3

I woke up to my older sister Mellaura telling to get my butt out of bed before she kicks it out. I threw my pillow at her and rolled over. I felt my sheets get ripped off me so, I curled in a ball and tried to remain warm. Mellaura sighed then yelled for Dad to tell him I wouldn't move. Instead of Dad coming to get me up, Annalaura, my fraternal twin, came in.

"If you want to look decent for Derek you better get ready now." She said. Derek was my boyfriend and he was a pretty good reason to get up. I hopped out of bed and went to my closet and pulled out my reaping outfit, a spring green, knee length dress with willowy sleeves and a dipping neckline. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my straight shoulder length golden blond hair. I then put a little make up on my narrow face. I put on eye make up to make my blue eyes really pop. I left my full lips and high cheekbones alone.

I headed downstairs to eat before Derek and Sylvia (his best friend) showed up to pick me up. I grabbed an apple and took a bite. I turned around and saw a picture of my mom. My mom died of pneumonia and I really miss her. There was a knock at the door and I realized I spent five minutes staring at her picture. I put the apple on the counter and left with Derek and Sylvia.

…

I stood in the fourteen year old section listening to the mayors speech waiting for Annalaura to show up. She finally did announcing her arrival by jumpstarting me. I turned and punched her shoulder playfully. We both listened to the same boring speech again as we have for two years before. Finally when our escort to the mike and introduced herself as Chloe. I whispered to Annalaura, " That's a pretty name." She nodded in agreement. Chloe finally went to the girls bowl and pulled out my name.

I was so shocked and I could hear Mellaura shrieks begging for them to allow her to volunteer but, they wouldn't allow it since she's nineteen. I walked up onto the stage half of me was hoping that Annalaura would volunteer for me and the other half was telling the other side that it was being a self centered jerk.

In the end there was no volunteers.

…

Each of my family members took turns hugging me and making me promise to come back but, only Derek made a promise himself.

"Here, take this." He said handing me a ring. "It's a promise ring."

"A promise that I'll come back to you?" I said guessing what the promise was.

"No a promise that I'll be waiting for you when you return." He said. We spent the rest of the time hugging each other.

Then when the peacekeeper returned we kissed for what I hope wasn't the last time.


	7. Arklin Kinnely

Arklin Kinnely POV District 3

I yawned looking at the factory's clock waiting for it to be 9:15 so I could out of here. Usually I only work to 4:15 but since today is the reaping the morning shifts don't have to work so I'm covering most of there shift so we don't lose to much progress. I examined the tables looking for any damaged bullets the peacekeepers can't use. Not that they need weapons to kill us, I thought of my mom and how they killed her. Her lungs were dying but that didn't stop them from making her work. She died a few weeks later, and it was their entire fault.

I walked through our open door to see my dad passed out drunk on the couch. I ignored him and went to wake up Melanie, my little thirteen-year-old sister, then my twin brother Erikk. I woke them both up and went to make breakfast and then I remembered Dad. I assumed the bar had kicked him out since today is the reaping and all businesses close. I called his name a few times then I just got a cup of water and tossed it. He sat up with a start and asked me what day it was.

"The day of the reaping." I answered.

"No what day of the week?" he slurred out.

"Monday of course." I replied tossing him a wet towel. He reeked like alcohol, He caught it (shockingly enough) and wiped his face off.

"What are you making?" He asked staggering towards me. I looked through our cabinets and found a loaf of bread, a few bruised apples, and last nights leftover's. We were not poor, we needed to go to the market desperately.

"Toast and the soup from last night." I answered pulling out two pieces of bread out and warming them out.

"Is there anything else?" He asked sniffing the bowls of soup.

"Rotten apples." I threw him one and he looked at it, grimaced and tossed it in the garbage." Eat then get ready." I told him as I walked towards my room eating my soup.

"Do you know where my red shirt is?" Erikk asked.

"You're holding it." I said even though the shirt he was holding was blue.

"No this is my blue one with the green patterns on it." He replied. "Just because I'm blind doesn't make me stupid, Arklin."

"Arklin? I'm Melanie!" I said in my girliest voice. He made a snorting voice and we both laughed. He was my best friend and I his. I looked through his drawer and found the red shirt and gave it ti him.

We both got ready and I put on my token, a cord with fours beads; a blue one for my mom, a orange for my dad, a yellow for Melanie and a green for Erikk. Erikk had one just like it instead of his green he had a red one for me. And so did everyone else in my family. Melanie made a quick attempt to comb my messy black hair, told me that I should have worn my green shirt so my eyes would have matched then moved on to erikk. Once, we were ready we all walked to the reaping as a family.

That is as family missing a vital part.

…

Me Erikk stood together in the seventeen year old section waiting for this to all be over. We both stood in silence when the fourteen year old Rhiannon Lash was called. We both sucked in a breath when our mentor Chloe stuck her hand in the second bowl.

"Erikk Kinnely!" she shouted. And I shouted to, only two different words.

"I volunteer!"

…

"This is because I'm blind isn't it?" Erikk asked.

"Of course Erikk. You would probably be the first to go." Dad answered for me. And he was right, that was the reason I volunteered.

"Well, lets just hope your not." Melanie said as they left.


	8. Brooke Carswel

Brooke Carswell POV District 4

"Brooke," a young, high voice whispered. "Brooke, Momma says wake up." I

slowly and hesitantly opened my eyes to peer into the deep blue ones of my

five-year-old sister, Mia. "Brooke, Momma says that you need to come to

breakfast." I sighed as I got out of my cozy bed. Along the way, I scooped

up Mia in my arms. She giggled as I ran to the kitchen.

Surprisingly, I was the last to arrive to breakfast. Normally, my sister

Ana was the last to wake up, but I figured that she was nervous because of the

day. She was thirteen years old, and it was her first reaping. "Now that

you're finally up, squid-breath, we can eat," Ana said weakly.

I glared on the outside, but on the inside, I beamed. I had taught her

the "squid-breath" insult. "Nerves getting to you, fish bait?" She didn't

answer.

Breakfast was nice this morning- not anything like I'm sure they had in

the Capital, but a feast for us. Momma had made a stack of pancakes, and

Daddy had gotten a bucket of blackberries- something completely wasted as my

three-year-old brother Todd tried to stick them up his nose and my eight- and

nine-year-old sisters, Alice and Brianne, through them at each other.

Deciding to join in on their fun, I threw one at Ana. "Brooke, you're

sixteen. Don't you think you're a bit old for this?" my mother reprimanded.

My father threw a blackberry at her in response.

…

An hour later, we were headed for the town square. We walked slowly,

something that could have been excused as a precautionary against slipping on

the ever-wet streets of District 4, but something we all knew was because we

dreaded having the family ripped apart. I smoothed down my simple white dress

as I walked to the section for my age group. Out of the corner of my eye, I

saw Ana, wearing a green dress that used to be mine and was so big on her that

it made her look like she was drowning in fabric, join the other terrified

thirteen-year-olds. I prayed to whatever deity there was not to let her be

reaped. I was so anxious that I missed everything that Franz Locket, the

escort from the Capital, said until he pulled out a name.

Hundreds of names were there to be chosen. It couldn't possibly be Ana.

She was too young to die. I was still teaching her the proper way to hold a

knife to skin a fish, all the ways to tie a knot… Which raised this

question: Would it be me? Me? Another District 4 girl with a big family, no

food, and tanned skin and blonde hair from too much time in the sun? It

couldn't possibly be-

"Brooke Carswell!"

That was the day that my world started to end. The rest of that day

passed in a blur. I remember pointing out that I couldn't kill a turtle; how

was I supposed to kill other kids? I remember my mother taking out the locket

that had once belonged to her great-grandmother, a cheap silver one that was

her greatest possession, putting a picture of the eight of us in it, and

fastening it around my neck, tears pouring out of her eyes as she told me that

she loved me. I remember saying good-bye to my family- Cecily, my beautiful

mother; Ross, my strong father; Ana, my annoying and sarcastic little sister

and best friend; Brianne and Alice, who would gladly kill each other for me;

Mia, the sweet little angel; and Todd, who probably wouldn't remember me if I

died. I could still hear their sobs as the doors closed between us.


	9. Koy Baker

Koy Baker POV District 4

I woke up sore from yesterdays training session. I sat up and groaned as a stretched my aching muscles. I got up and grabbed a towel and looked at my alarm clock. 6:15 a. m. Perfect. A ran out the door and tackled one of my cousins and best friends, Jerome.

"Whoa their Koy. In a hurry?" My other best friend, Jerome's twin brother, Kemper said steadying me.

"Just excited. "I replied. We both laughed at Jerome who glared at me. He stood up and playfully pushed me. We talked as we walked out the door and towards the lake.

"Well, well, well. Koy and his gang have returned." We all turned to see Latisha standing there in her bikini. Not that I was surprised to see that she came to the lake because everyone in the district came here but I was surprised to see that she was here this early. I looked over her shoulder (not that I had to stretch she was barely 5"7 and a was at least 6 foot) and saw there was at least eight other girls all lying around in there bikinis. They must have heard that we were coming to the lake before the reaping. I laughed and walked pass her and took off my shirt. I turned to see that every girl was watching. They all turned away when I made eye contact except Latisha who simply adverted her eyes to the scar on my left shoulder blade. It was shaped like a trident and it marked that I was a thief and that I got branded for it. I assumed that it made others think I was the 'bad boy' of the district but it actually marked that I stood up for my little sister Calli when she stole something.

"Well Latisha, if you are done staring, I would like a little privacy now." I said sarcastically. It was too early to think of a good remark. I stripped down to my boxers and dove in the lake.

…

I got dressed in my black pants and white dress shirt and went over to the little box on my dresser and pulled out my token. A necklace that has a silver trident on the end, my little sister gave it to me. I walked out my door and ran into my cousin Mika who was banging on the bathroom door.

"Your little sister is taking forever!" he shouted towards the door.

"Calli hurry up!" Jerome and Kemper shouted at the same time. We all laughed and she walked out the bathroom door rolling her eyes. I pushed them all out of the way and shut and locked the door behind me. They all shouted and banged the door.

"I'm the oldest so I should get to go first!" I shouted over their racket. I turned towards the mirror and made a halfhearted attempt to make my light brown hair lay flat but of course it remained looking like bed hair. I rolled my sea green eyes as I opened the door and the all fought to get in next.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my mom and dad, and Calli. After a while when Mika, Jerome, and Kemper were ready we all walked to the reaping together.

…

Once we got there we went our separate ways. Mom and Dad went to the spectators' section, I went to the seventeen year old section, Jerome and Kemper went to the sixteen year old section, Mika went to the fifteen year old section, and Calli went to the fourteen year old section. I stared at Calli terrified she might be chosen and let out a gust of air when it wasn't her. Then a I took in a huge breath of air and was terrified that it might be one of my cousins.

"Koy Baker!" Our escort shouted I was relieved it wasn't one of them until I realized it was me. I forced my legs to move up towards the stage and nothing else mattered. I forced my arm to lift and grab her hand and shake it. I was totally lost.

…

I sat there with my family not processing anything they said except that they love me and can't wait till I get back. I hugged them all one more time when the peacekeeper to them away and sat back down waiting for it to be time to go.

**Authors note: Sorry** it took me so long to update I was horribly sick and had to go to the hospital for awhile. Hopefully I get better soon. (Fingers crossed)


	10. Altheny Ahlyce Pham

Altheny "Ahlyce" Pham POV District 5

I woke up and sat there for a minute or two. I stretched trying to drag out the time. I did not want to do anything to sleep. _Four more years then I'm out of harms way but fifteen years till my little sister is safe, _I thought. I wouldn't even be able to volunteer for her. I stood up depressed as I usually am on reaping days (I am easily ticked off but on reaping days my emotions are everywhere). I pulled my long black hair with copper highlights into a ponytail barely looking at my face in the mirror. I only acknowledged my piercing dark eyes that were darker than the ocean (according to others, I couldn't care less). I grabbed my knives and set out to get breakfast.

…

I came back with a couple of squirrels, something my teachers call a skunk (they weren't kidding when they said it stunk) I'm hopping that once I skin it, it will loose the smell, and a few chipmunks. I walk in the house covering my nose a holding the stinking carcass at arm length. My seventeen year old cousin Briyana, thirteen year old cousin Derek, nine year old cousin Cahlye, six year-old cousin Eriel, my twin five year old cousins Fraustina and Gasiel, four year old cousin Hunter, and my three year old sister Iyana all jumped up complaining when the got a whiff.

Derek took the meat, also covering his nose, and franticly started skinning them as quickly as he could. I guess the smell rubbed of on me because she literally threw my in the bath ( I was amazed, I may only be fourteen but I was tall for my age). After three baths, two bars of soap, and a bottle of rose smelling perfume we ate and got ready.

I put on a blue dress that Briyana and the twins made for me and brushed my hair. I grabbed my hopefully- won't- need- it token, a necklace my parents made before their death, and we set out.

…

After dropping off Iyanna in the adult section with our neighbors, I went and stood in the fourteen-year-old section. I paid no attention to the mayor's speech (as if anyone did). Once our escort took the mike my heart started racing. She said her name was Biannca or something but I couldn't concentrate. My head kept flipping to look at all of my loved ones. There are so many of them. They odds we definitely not in my favor.

"Briyana Pham!" a voice shouted. Did I shout her name without realizing it? No. Did one of my cousins? No! Please tell me I imagined it.

"NO!" I shouted. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I kept shouting. It kept repeating in my head until we were rushed into the City Hall.

…

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" All of them kept shouting. Except Briyana. She just held my hand. We knew that I could, would come back. I looked at her.

"They need a mother. I can't be that. You can. Protect Iyanna for me until I get back." I said. She nodded. My eyes locked on Iyanna on my lap. I loved her eyes. Her cute little Asian face.

I knew if I did die in these games, that's the last face I'll see.


	11. Aatami Jumpester

Aatami Jumpester POV District 5

I woke up late as usual. I ran downstairs in time to see my oldest brother Talmage shove down the last waffle. My mom looked at me with pity eyes and shrugged. I nodded, annoyed, and went upstairs to get ready.

…

I put on my white shirt that had a big yellow stain on it.

"Of course." I said. I had the worst luck possible. With my luck I'll be tribute. I grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. I grabbed a golden watch that will be token (since I all ready decided I was going to be tribute).

I went downstairs and sat on the coach waiting for the rest of my family to get ready. It was then I realized the house was to quiet. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes past noon. We should have already gotten there twenty minutes ago. I ran through the whole house to only realize they left without me.

…

I got there just in time to here the last three words of the mayor's speech. I was breathing to hard to here him introduce the escort but she said her name so loud it was hard to miss.

"Hello everyone I'm Biannca!" she practically screeched. She skipped over to the girls bowl.

"Briyna Pham!" she shouted. Thirty seconds went by then someone started screaming hysterically.

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer!"

The girl came out of the fourteen year old section but she looked like she belonged in the sixteen year old section. She introduced herself as Altheny Pham.

The escort then went to the boys bowl. I chanted along with her in my head.

"Aatami Jumpester!" I walked up on the stage knowing no one will volunteer for me.

…

My family filed in and hugged me. We sat there for a minute or two while mom cried, then dad said that they were busy and that they had to go. Then they filed out. I looked down at my watch.

Huh. I never thought that they would've stayed a whole two minutes.

**Author's note: his is short because I created him and he is going to die in the bloodbath.**


	12. Ivy Windell

Ivy Windell POV District 6

I woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage. My stomach growled loudly so I got up. I ran down the hallway ready to eat. My little sister six year old sister Heather was already there eating a huge piece of bacon. Mom put a pancake on her plate then looked up at me.

"Great, your up. Will you go wake up Coal." Coal was my older brother. He was twenty-one. I slammed open his door and he only snored in response so I decided to pounce on him. I back up then and leaped on him. He screamed in surprise then turned and tackled me. He pinned me down for a minute then threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me down on a chair than sat next to me. We then ate the best breakfast we had in a while.

…

I went in my room and grabbed a stunning green skirt that was the same color of my eyes. I then put on a plain white shirt on then went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I brushed my hair then got it wet. I was blessed with dark curly hair that just passes my shoulder. I looked in the mirror and examined my skirt. It looked great against my long slightly tanned legs. I heard my brother call my name.

"Coming!" I shouted running down the hall.

…

I stood in the fifteen-year-old section waiting for this dumb thing to be over. It's not like I was even alive while the uprising happened. My parents were only eight. Yet, this horrid event is still taking place. I listened to the mayor's speech since I had nothing better to do. Then our escort came out he introduced himself as Woofer. I let out a giggle. _What type of parent gives their child a name like Woofer?_ He went to the girls bowl and all type of joking vanished. I wished that it wasn't me, but with no avail.

"Ivy Windell!" he shouted I felt the blood drain from my face. I wanted to wish someone will volunteer but that will practically be wishing for someone's death. I marched on to the stage and everything else kept moving without me.

…

My brother shouted at the peacekeeper saying how it wasn't fair that he couldn't volunteer for me just because of his age and gender. He said how the capital will just be as entertained, that twenty- three tributes will die, twenty- four families will loose their child to these cursed games forever. The peacekeeper said that life wasn't far Coal punched him and probably broke his nose. Needless to say he was dragged away. My family made me promise to come back then we just sat holding each other until the peacekeeper said it was time for them to go. Mom handing me her grandmother's ring and told me when I return I could give it back then.

Once the door closed I broke down in tears.


	13. Jase Strat

Jase Strat POV District 6

"Jase. Jase. Jase, honey, breakfast is ready." Mom crooned lightly brushing my hair. I smiled as I stretched.

"Something smells good." I commented sniffing the air.

"Biscuits and gravy. Your favorite." She said as she left the room. That's one of the great aspects of being an only child. I get my way a lot. I grabbed my glasses and went to the bathroom to wash up. I got a comb wet and tried to brush my untidy brown hair. It went right back to the same mess. I shrugged and washed my face. I had sharp defined features that I inherited from my dad and brown eyes I got from Mom. I also had big hands and feet even though I am short (Mom says it's a sign I'll be tall). I headed to the kitchen imagining what the world would look like if I was taller.

…

I went to my room and grabbed my dress shirt and pants. I put them on and they were a bit big. Mom and Dad say I'll grow into them but it would be nice to have something until then. I grabbed my token, a copper bracelet that will occasionally turn my skin green (not that I cared). I gave one more quick attempt at my hair than my family and I set off.

…

I stood in the thirteen-year-old section holding my breath. I watched the mayor give his speech without hearing a word. I heard our escort give his name without remembering a thing. I watched a fourteen-year-old girl get chosen without feeling a thing. The only thing that processed is the name that was shouted out next.

"Jase Strat!" I heard my dad gasp, my mother scream. Everything was going to quickly. Before I knew it I was on stage. I looked at the crowd willing someone to volunteer. I was then shoved into the City Hall where I was to wait for any visitors.

…

"No, that didn't happen, this is a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare. No, that didn't happen, this is a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare." Mom was chanting holding my hand. She was in shock. My dad on the other hand (literally he had my other hand) was ordering me to return.

"Jase! You are coming back! You hear me? You are smart! Look at me!" he shouted forcing my head towards him. "Don't you dare die! You will return home!"

The peacekeeper opened the door saying our five minutes are up.

"Don't you dare die!" My father shouted before the door closed.

"I won't. I promise."


	14. Laurel March

Laurel March POV District 7

I woke up early so I could make breakfast ready as well as get Acacia (my fourteen-year-old sister) ready as well as me. I went to the kitchen and saw that we were out of eggs. I could either beg the neighbors or I could make something without eggs. It took me a minute to realize we had leftover pancake batter. I put the first pancake on to cook and then take a minute to breathe. I felt the memories coming so I braced myself.

_I could hear her screaming in the other room. She is screaming so loudly, so horridly. I then hear my father throwing things in the other room. He is crying, I've never heard him cry before. Her screams get louder. I hear him mutter," I did this to you. I swear, I'll never get you pregnant again. "_

_ She let's out one last horrid screech then, she…stops. Another, younger, voice starts to wail. I prefer this crying then my mothers. The mid wife says it's a girl. I have a baby sister! _

_ "John," my mother said calling my dad by his name. "Name her Acacia." _

_ After a minute or two I hear my father begin to shout and cry again. I can't handle anymore. I run away from my house, my life, and my world._

I now wish I stayed. My mother asked for me once then she passed away. My father coped with her death by working 24/7. Ten years later a tree fell on him. It is a common death her in the lumber district, I just never expected to loose both parents at such a young age. I was then forced to grow up so much quicker than any thirteen-year-old should have to.

I stood up and brushed the few tears that escaped. I flipped the pancake then went to wake up my sister. She was only three years younger than my but it felt like I was her mother, not her sister. I gave her instructions to take the pancake of the pan and put another one on. I went to the bathroom so I could get ready first so I could help her. I brushed my reddish brown hair. I then put it in my normal bob that I keep it in. I looked in the mirror to put some eyeliner around my warm forest green eyes that always seem to have a playful sparkle to them. I looked down at my arms and saw my creamy fair skin with freckles. The freckles are also on my face. Acacia basically looked exactly like me except her hair is longer and she was blessed enough not to have freckles.

I got dressed in my reaping dress; a purple knee length dress. I then put on my sister's friendship bracelet (I switched my locket for it). I went back to the kitchen ate a pancake then got my sister ready. Her dress looked like mine except it was a pale green. Her token is the locket I switched with her. Once we did her hair we set off.

…

I stood in the seventeen-year-old section while Acacia stood in the fourteen-year-olds. We both listened to the mayor's boring speech and then gawked at the glowing person on stage. He was literally glowing. _Our escort is weird_, I think looking up at him. Before I knew it he reached his hand in the bowl and said the name that might make my sister the last March in this district.

"Laurel March!" He shouted in his dumb capital accent. I looked over at Acacia and shook my head. I could see it in her eyes, she was going to volunteer. She obeyed me and stood there silently crying. I got on stage and waited. I didn't even see the male tribute, all I saw was Acacia. We shook hands and marched in the City Hall.

…

"I should of volunteered! I killed Mom and now I might kill you!" Acacia shouted through her tears.

" No, you didn't kill me or Mom. Be careful until I return. The district will keep you in the community home until I return, okay? Or the Makeys said you could stay with them. It's you choice." I said rubbing her back. She shook her head.

"No! If the stinking capital takes you they'll have to take me as well!" She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Acacia! Don't you ever say anything like that again!" I ordered her right as the peacekeeper opened the door. She squeezed once more then aloud herself to be ushered out the door.

I was glad she was the one going through that door, because I wouldn't have been able to.

Authors note: here is a picture of her reaping outfit

.com/Items_Big/6574_


	15. Zam Frettage

Zam Frettage POV District 7

I woke up and immediately regretted it. Today was the reaping and we all know what that means we all get to be scared for our loved ones and our lives. I made a quick wish that I won't be chosen for my family and my friend's sake. I then wished for Awhen's safety. She was my older sister and this would be her last year of danger (from the Hunger Games at least, a tree could still fall on her but the odds of that are less). I finally wished for Rey and Tawn's safety. Rey and Tawn were my closest friends. Rey was seventeen like me but Tawn was still sixteen but she was almost seventeen. I got up to help make breakfast with my family. I arrived in the kitchen and was again reminded about how identical we all were (my little brother, and me Twain could be twins). We all had curly black hair and dark brown eyes and had tan skin and were tall that is except Awhen. She looked nothing like us. She has bright blonde hair, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She was also shorter than Twain and me. We made eggs and toast with the eggs are chickens produced and then it was time to get ready.

…

Once I was dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of black pants (it was my Dad's reaping outfit when he was my age) I grabbed my token; a necklace with a circle pendant, where all of my friends and family's names are carved into it. After Awhen was done with her hair we were off.

…

Rey and I stood in the seventeen year old section Tawn in the sixteen year old section wishing for all of our loved ones safety. We were all standing on the edge of the rope so we would be near each other. Awhen was standing near Mom and Dad, and since Twain was only nine, Twain too. The mayor had finished "his" speech and we were all staring at the glowing person on stage.

"Wonder if he saves on the electricity bill," I whispered to Rey and Tawn. We all laughed until he reached his hand in the first bowl. I gripped Tawn's should and Rey held her wrist. I turned to look at my sister and prayed for anyone's name except the two.

"Laurel March!" I let out a gust of air, as most of the audience. I felt bad for her but these two were my life. He then walked to the second bowl. I sucked in a huge breath and closed my eyes.

"Zam Frettage!" my breath came out loudly. I was glad that Rey and I promised not to volunteer for each other.

"Don't." I said sternly to Rey. He honored his promise and kept his mouth shut. I walked to the stage not sure wether I wanted someone to volunteer or not. In the end I decided I didn't want any volunteers.

And I got my way.

…

"I'm sorry." Twain said. He was apologizing for not being able to volunteer.

"Stop, just stop. This is the way I wanted it." I replied. "Awhen look after him, kay? For me." She nodded. The peacekeeper opened the door and we exchanged hugs then they were gone.

Next Rey and Tawn arrived. Tawn eyes were puffy and her face blotchy. Rey looked as if he was either going to commit murder or suicide.

"I should have volunteered!" Rey shouted banging the wall. The peacekeepers warned him if he didn't calm down they would have to leave early. He glared at him and gave him a very inappropriate hand gesture. He was immediately ushered out. Tawn stood at the door way for a second than ran to my arms. I held her close, and we didn't need to.

I silently promised her I would come home.


	16. Jaila Lumerwell

Jaila Lumerwell POV District 8

"Jaila, get up NOW!" my father roared. I rolled over and pulled the blankets up. He was downstairs in the kitchen drinking his alcohol. After a minute or two, I heard him grunt and I immediately knew he was coming. I jumped up and ran out of my room running in to him. He pushed me to the ground and lifted his foot as if he were to kick me (at least that's what I assumed). This was normal in my house; he abused my mother and me. He is the reason I'm blind.

When I was nine I came home from school and found my dad banging the bathroom door. He hit my mom and she locked herself in the bathroom, scared for her life. He turned his anger on me and threw me to the ground and kicked me rapidly. Then he threw his empty bottle of beer at me, it shattered and a few shards got in my eyes and blinded me. Then, when he left to get a new bottle mom opened the door and dragged me inside the bathroom. We spent the next two days pulling out shards of glass and doing everything to regain my sight but in the end it didn't change anything. Only two good things came out of this incident; Mom and me became closer and my other senses has enhanced dramatically. I could hear someone breathing from more than twenty feet away (although it is rather quiet).

I lifted my arm to protect my face, he grunted and grabbed it. He yanked me to my feet only to shove me back down to my hands and knees. "When I say get up, get up!" he roared. I nodded and crawled to the bathroom. I opened the drawer and felt around for the brush. I brushed my short hair and then immediately thought of mom. I get my hair and eye colors (both light brown) from her. She is rarely home since she is the one that pays for everything.

Since I'm not eighteen he still has custidy and here in district eight the mayor is a sexist and the men always when the cases so she couldn't lose Dad without possibly losing me ( he reminds her that he can take me away so often). I listened for my father to see if it was safe to leave the bathroom. He was in the kitchen getting a new beer bottle. I quickly ran to my room to get changed.

I wore my mom's old red knee length skirt with a black top. She laid them out for me last night before she left for work. I her walking up the porch steps and opened the curtains and waved her in (I always did this so she would know whether it was safe or not). I heard my father order her to make breakfast for him.

"I brought home bread and chicken," she replied we always had bread and chicken on reaping days. They're was a huge crash and my mother gasped.

"I want a home made breakfast once in a while!" he shrieked. I heard her jog to the fridge and pull out a few items. After a minute or two she came to my room.

"We'll have bread and chicken," she said. I assumed it was hidden since she was quiet to set it down. We ate and then she said it was almost time to go.

"Oh! I still need my token," I said n a hushed voice.

"Here, take my necklace," she said placing it into my hand. I tried to object but she refused. It was a diamond necklace Dad gave to her when they were still dating. She keeps it to remind her of the love that was once there.

She put it on my neck and fastened it.

"You're the only one I have now." She said. We hugged because we both knew if I was reaped this may be the last time we ever did.

…

I stood in the seventeen-year-old section listening to the mayor's words.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen let's welcome our escort, Basical Green!" I heard the escort approach the mike and say a few words. Then he went to the left and pulled out a name that made my mother squeak.

"Jaila Lumerwell!" I stumbled to towards the front hoping that my father we'll let Mom see me one last time. I was ushered inside the City Hall into a room with velvet pillows.

In the end they never showed.


	17. CRAP!

Well my dumb computer also deleted these three profiles so… can you please re-send them please? I promise I won't lose them again!

Marilynn Rockford,

Arklin Kinnely,

Daryl Rivers


	18. Aaron Weaver

Aaron Weaver POV District 8

_"Cotton Weaver!" said the escort._

_ "NO! Please let me volunteer for her. Please!" I shout, running towards her._

_ "Sorry, those are the rules. Only an eligible girl-" he got out._

_ "NO! You can't take her!" I said wrapping my arms around her. The peacekeepers yanked her from me. Then they were at the bloodbath. They gong ran she ran but not quick enough. The male from District 1yanked her hair. She shrieked and fell back, he lifted his sword…_

I woke up shouting my little sister's name. I was panting and my heart was racing. I looked at the clock and I had five more minutes before I had to get up. I got up since I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until the reaping is over. It's not my safety I'm worried about it's my sisters. This is her first year and I'm ten times more scared for her than she is. I got up to wake Cotton up only to find that she was already up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Why are you up?" I asked. She jumped and looked at me. She ran and wrapped her arms around me.

"I- I-I I had a dream th-th-that you were re reaped." she hiccuped.

"Cotton I haven't been reaped yet, so why would I now?" I asked petting her long blond hair.

"Your name is in there s-s-seven times." She cried out.

"I'll be fine, it's my last year. It's you we have to be worried about." I said hugging her.

"Aaron, Cotton breakfast is ready!" Mom called.

"Kay!" we both shouted. She wiped her tears away while walking out of the room. I cleared my throat that was fighting to keep the tears down. I hate it when Cotton cries because I always want to cry. I cleared my throat one last time then walked to the kitchen. We try not to worry Mom. She single handedly raises us kids so we keep our problems to ourselves if possible.

"We're having scrambled eggs and toast." She says handing me my plate. Cotton eyes were puffy and Mom noticed. "Cotton your going to be fine. And so is Aaron."

Cotton nodded sniffing. Mom looked at me and laughed.

"We'll cut your hair tonight or we can have Cotton braid it." Mom said.

"I'll braid it!" Cotton all but shouted.

"No we'll cut it!" I shouted over Cotton.

"You better hurry up or you'll be late." Mom said laughing. We both walked slowly to our rooms hoping we never make it.

…

I stood in the eighteen-year-old section feeling Cotton's eyes on my back. I listened to the mayors speech all the while praying Cotton's name won't be chosen. He then introduced our escort Basical Green. He went to the mike, we all collected a huge breath and he read the name-

"Jalia Lumerwell!" someone in the bystander section squeaked as a seventeen-year-old girl walked to the stand. Basical Green then went to the boys bowl and another hush went through the crowd. _This is it after this I'm safe! _I thought.

"Aaron Weaver!" shouts of protest came from my mother and Cotton. Walking up to the stage this was the only thing I could hear. Basical asked for volunteers.

Of course there was none.

…

"Wow Cotton, I guess you really could tell the future. You can make a fortune!" I said trying to make her tears stop. It just made her cry harder.

"It's m-my fault! I-I-I jinks it!" she cried out.

"No. It's my fault," Mom said tears running down her face. "I should have done more."

"What could you have done, Mom? Bribe the officials?" I looked at her. The door opened and in stepped a peacekeeper telling them to go.

"H-h-here. It's a-a anklet." Cotton handed me a a homemade anklet. She spent days working on it.

This almost sent me to tears but crying meant being looked over by sponsors and to win I'll need all the sponsors I can get.


	19. Lexra Tresopt

Lexra Tresopt POV District 9

I woke up and stretched with a yawn and looked around the room. I was happy to be here but I missed my parents. My mom died of an illness when I was young and my father died in the factory, somehow. After he died my friend Shean and his family took me in so I wouldn't have to go to the community home. I looked at the clock and it was time to get up. I rolled off the bed and walked across the room to wake up Shannara. Shannara was only twelve and I loved her. She was like my little sister. I woke her up and then went to bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

I washed my pale freckled face and ran my fingers through my hair. It was blonde and it reaches just past my ears. I was only five feet and two inches but I was strong for a girl my size. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I got there I grabbed a plate of eggs and ugly grainy bread. This meal came from the tessera that I had. I was in the bowl as much times as possible as was Shean and it scared me. I sat down next to Shean and his mom, our mom. She treated me like a daughter and I treated as my mother. It was a quiet meal as most were on reaping days.

Once I was done I went up stairs to get dressed. I wore a deep purple v-neck dress with dark green leggings (because the dress is a little short). It used to be my mother's. I then grabbed my hopefully-not-token which was a leather necklace with a small purple jewel; it too used to be my mother's.

"Lexra it's time to go!" Shean called.

"Kay!" I replied fastening it around my neck walking out the door.

…...

I stood in the fifteen year old section praying that I won't recognize the name that is going to be reaped. The mayor walked to the mike and said her speech. I didn't listen (like anyone does). Then the escort took the mike. I sucked in a deep breath only to let it out. _She has to introduce herself first, _I thought.

"Welcome everybody! I am so happy to be here!" she sang out. "I'm Thelma! I am named after my great great great grandmother!"

"Glad we know that." Someone said behind me.

"Well, anyways let's get the ball rolling!" Thelma said walking to the girls bowl. I sucked in a deep breath.

"And our lucky female tribute is… Shannara Gleaves!" she said into the mike pulling out the wretched slip.

I didn't miss a beat. "I volunteer!"

…

"Thank you Lexra. Th-th-thank you." Shean's mother sobbed out. I nodded without speaking. We only have five minutes and this is all they are doing. Thanking me and telling me that I better get back home. I would rather have a few pointers or something I understand that they aren't really thinking straight. Shannara wasn't crying instead she seems in shock she only said one thing before the peacekeeper took her.

"If you die I will never forgive myself." For some reason that is what I needed to hear to give me reason to fight.


	20. Cropen Stelter Frose

Cropen "Stelter" Frose POV District 9

_Field was working next to the food processer and I was scared for him. Just this month we had lost three employees and I did not want him to be the fourth. We were processing food and he was next to the machine that seems to be having electrical issues. But the Capital being uncaring wouldn't replace it or sends someone in to fix it. I turned around to check on him just in time to see him place his hand down, see the hair rise, hear him yell out, and then collapse…_

I sat up out of breath as I always did since Field's death. He was my older brother and I missed him. I laid back down but didn't bother trying to sleep because I knew it wouldn't come. I looked across the room and saw my twin brother, Crowl. Then I looked to the left and saw my step brother, Relic. Sleeping next to him was his little sister, Alpin.

"Guys it's time to get up!" called up my step dad, Chards. My real dad was a peacekeeper from 2 but he fell in love with my mom and had Field, Crowl, and me.

"Kay!" I said while everyone else just groaned. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" I sang out turning on the light. We were lucky enough to have light unlike some of the lower districts like 12 and 11.

I went to the bathroom with a set of reaping clothes, that's one of the down sides of sharing a room you just can't get dressed in there, another is if someone sick pretty much everyone else is guaranteed to be soon. My reaping clothes were just normal jeans and a black dress shirt. I made sure my 'token' or necklace was still on. I looked and my messy brown hair and didn't even bother to try and fix it.

I hummed as I went to the kitchen, usually I would've singed but since its reaping day I'm sure that my voice would quiver. I ate a piece of toast while I waited for everyone else to get ready. Fifteen minutes went by and we all headed out the door.

….

I stood next to next to Crowl and we were soon joined by Orden. Orden was an orphan and Crowl and I have sneaked him enough food to keep him and his little brother alive. After the mayor was done he gave the mike over to our escort.

"Welcome everybody! I am so happy to be here!" she sang out. "I'm Thelma! I am named after my great great great grandmother! Well, anyways let's get the ball rolling!" Thelma said walking to the girls bowl. I sucked in a deep breath thinking of Alpin.

"And our lucky female tribute is…Shannara Gleaves!" she said into the mike. Almost instantly someone else volunteered. I watched her go up and felt so bad for her. "Well, let's get our male tribute up with her!" she said grabbing a slip.

"Crowl Frose!" she said. I was even quicker than the girl to volunteer.

….

Crowl was blaming himself, Relic was silent as usual, and Alpin was crying hysterically with my mom. I turned to my step dad and said, "Well, good thing you trained me or I would've been a goner."I meant it as a joke but he didn't find it funny.

"You still might be. These kids are ruthless killers. Do not hesitate to kill them because they won't hesitate for you." He said.

"I know." The door opened and the peacekeeper said that there time was up. No one else was coming Orden and his brother already came thanking me for everything. I hugged them all once more and prayed that wouldn't be the last time.


	21. Kallaba Queltole

Kallaba Queltole District 10

I woke up with a stretch and a yawn. I laid there till my little brother, Krew, came to get me.

"Time to get up." He told me as he flung my covers off. "Get ready. Mom and Dad we'll be here soon."

"Kay." I replied walking to the bathroom. I grabbed a brush and ran I threw my long, thick, wavy red hair. I then washed my face. I have wide set blue eyes and bright red lips. I walked back to my room and threw on my blue skirt and my white shirt. I grabbed my token before I walked to the kitchen.

"Krew! Help me with this." I said holding out my token or my charm bracelet he gave me for my birthday last year. He put it on for me and then went back to the stove to stir the eggs.

"We're home!" Dad shouted walking through the door with Mom. They both looked exhausted as they usually do when they get home from work. "We'll be ready to go in minute."

"But I'm not done with breakfast." Krew said.

"We'll have to eat after we get back then." Mom said.

…

I stood there in the fourteen year old section with the others. Everybody was talking except for me because I am so shy. I looked around for Krew and saw him standing next to Mom and Dad. I then thought about how next year he will be in the bowl with the rest of us. What if he got chosen? What if nobody volunteered for him? What if he dies?

I forced myself to listen to the mayor's speech so I didn't have another anxiety attack. Then it was time for the escort to introduce himself.

"Welcome everybody as you well know my name is Lukad Calbs and I will be your tributes escort!" He said bowing. When nobody clapped he seemed quite put off about it. He walked over to the female bowl pouting. "Kallaba Queltole get up here!"

It took a minute for me to get my feet to move. I got up on the stage and saw that my family was shouting and crying but I couldn't hear a thing. My chest was killing me and I couldn't breath. I got dizzy and then everything went black.

...

"Is she dead?" Someone asked.

"No she's fine. Actually she's waking up." My mom answered them.

"Okay five minutes." The first person said then a door closed. I blinked and sat up.

"Kallaba are you okay?" My dad asked it was only then that I realized he was holding me. Not that it would've been hard for him saying how I'm barely five feet and extremely thin.

"I don't want to die." I sobbed out letting the tears pour.

"We don't want you to die either, that's why you have to fight." Krew said holding my face.

"How? I don't have a chance." My chest started to ache again and I began to gasp for air. "I don't want to die."

"Then fight!" Krew shouted. I cringed away from him. He never has raised his voice before. The door opened and the peacekeeper said they had to leave.

"Fight Kallaba, fight so you can come home." Krew said as the door shut. I sat on the couch and put my head between my knees and silently promised him that I would try.


	22. Daryl Rivers

Daryl Rivers District 10

I woke to my mother shrieking. It was not an uncommon thing to wake up to ever since Dad 'accidently' got shot by that peacekeeper. Missy, my sweet little six year old sister, jumped out of her bed and climbed in mine and laid her head on my arm. I felt so bad for her, she only had her father and mother for two years before his death. Yes, Mom may just be down the hall but, mentally she is almost never present. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to get up.

"Come on Missy." I yawned. I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. I put two pieces of toast on for her and Mom. I then went and got Mom up and moving. My mom looks a lot like Missy and me; golden hair, blue eyes, tan skin. "You need to put these clothes on." I said laying down a blue shirt and pink skirt on her bed. She stood up with no emotion and grabbed the clothes. I figured she would be fine so I went and grabbed my leather jacket and jeans or my reaping clothes.

I went to kitchen to see Missy and Mom sitting at the table, Missy eating a piece of toast, Mom just staring at it with wide eyes. "Eat Mom." I said putting the toast near her mouth. She let out a squeak, cringed, and then took a bite. I looked at my watch and told them it was time to go.

….

I stood in the sixteen year old section with mixed emotions. I was grateful that me not Missy that was in danger, but if I get reaped she'd be alone. I nodded to my friends and their presence helped calm me, a little. The mayor finally finished his speech and I looked quickly for my family. They were standing there with the other adults and younger kids. Mom was muttering something while she closed her eyes and rocked back and forth. Missy was holding her hand staring at me. She smiled and waved and I tried my best to do the same.

The escort to the mike and made a huge production including a bow, but nobody clapped. He was so mad at our silence that he marched right over to the girls bowl and shouted out, "Kallaba Queltole get up here!" A girl from the fourteen year old section walked up to the section. I felt so bad for her she went red and seemed unable to breathe. The escort went to the boy bowls and pulled out a slip. Before he even got to the mike to read out the name Kallaba went down. She just collapsed. Medical people ran up on stage and took her into the City Hall.

"Well, let's all hope Kallaba is okay. Wouldn't want her to miss her chance in the Games." The escort, I think his name was Lukad Calbs, said. "Anyways are male tribute is, Daryl Rivers!"

What? I walked on to the stage showing no emotion. I would fight for Missy. I already knew there was going to be no volunteers. I was right there were none.

…

"Missy, you'll just have to hang tight until I come back." I said to her. I was holding while Mom was holding her hands over her ears and muttering something un-understandable. I already took care of what would happen to both of them if I were not to return. Missy and Mom would live with my best friend and his family.

"Please come back." Missy cried out.

"I will."


	23. Selena 'Sel' Yodis

Selena 'Sel' Yodis District 11

I woke up thinking that I had to go take care of the bookstore before I remembered that it was the reaping day. I got out of bed and decided I would go make breakfast for Dad and me. I went to the kitchen and opened are fridge. My Dad and I don't live in the Seam, thankfully, because my dad owns a bookstore that I help manage. So, we always have enough to eat. It's just me and my dad here since my mom died during my birth.

"What are you making?" My dad asked.

"French toast." I replied. I looked at our clokck and saw that I only had fifteen more minutes before it was time to leave.

"Go get ready I'll finish." He offered.

"Thanks." I ran back to my room and grabbed my knee length sky blue dress and my black ballet flats. I ran to the bathroom and got dressed and then put in a thin black headband in my hair. I then put on my mothers salt water pearl necklace my father gave to her on their wedding day. He gave it to me on my first reaping day and I decided that this would be my token if I am to ever need one.

"Sel, we need to go!" Dad shouted. "We'll eat when we get back." I ran towards the door and we left.

…

I ran to the sixteen year old section right when the escort to the mike.

"I'm Indalor Sandy." She said. She was a small woman. She looked no older than twenty and she looked pretty normal for a Capital citizen. "Well, let's get the ball rolling." She grabbed a slip from the girls bowl.

"Selena Yodis!" I gasped and my dad shouted. I walked onto the stage and waited for anyone to volunteer. Of course, no one did.

….

My dad and I just held each other. I already promised that I would fight and return so know we just held each other. I let no tears come out because it would break Dad's heart. The Peacekeeper came in and said that our time was up. Dad turned to me.

"I love you as does your mother, Selena. Good luck." He said. The door closed and I knew that nothing would stop me from fighting to return.


	24. Travis Soren

Travis Soren District 11

The smell of cows woke me up. I sat up and sneezed. It reeked in here because of all the cows and my gang also reeked of smoke. I smiled remembering watching the mayor's house and justice building burn down in flames. That is what we do; we burn down anything that represents the Capitol and the mayor's house and justices building both qualify. I looked at the clock that was on the wall of the factory. We had five minutes before the workers start arriving to feed the animals. I quickly woke up the four member of my group and we cleared out. We were lucky enough to not run into any Peacekeepers, we fought with them numerous times but I've only won once and we all bear the scars from losing.

"We should probably head out, the reaping is starting soon." I said. The others agreed and since none of us have anything to change into we left just how we were.

….

We arrived just in the nick of time. In District 11 if you arrive after the Mayor starts his speech you can expect a public whipping. Anyways the Mayor introduced our escort and I immediately stopped listening, I didn't need to know her name or how happy she was to be here. I looked up to see her pulling out eh first slip and she shouted out the name, "Selena Yodis!" Somebody in the adult section shouted out and I assumed it was her dad. I was a little jealous of her because if I was reaped I would have no family to miss me. The escort asked for volunteers and there were none.

She pulled out the second slip and called out, "Travis Soren!" I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them and marched on to the stage. Just like Selena there were no volunteers.


End file.
